memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michael Piller
Michael B. Piller, urodzony 30 maja 1948, zmarły 1 listopada 2005, był scenarzystą i producentem wykonawczym Star Trek: The Next Generation, oraz współtwórcą Star Trek: Deep Space Nine i Star Trek: Voyager. Jest przypuszczalnie najlepiej znany jako współscenarzysta oraz pilotów do Deep Space Nine i Voyager (odpowiednio i ). 24-wieczny pierwiastek chemiczny, pillerium, został nazwany właśnie po nim. Biografia Piller, absolwent Uniwersytetu Karoliny Północnej w Chapel Hill, rozpoczął swoją karierę jako producent wiadomości dla CBS News w Nowym Jorku. Później był producentem programów informacyjnych w Karolinie Północnej i Chicago, wygrywając ostatecznie dwie nagrody Emmy za dziennikarstwo. W późnych latach 1970- przeniósł się do Los Angeles i został cenzorem w telewizji CBS w sekcji dramatu dokumentalnego. Jego kariera kreatywnego pisarza zaczęła się na początku lat 80-tych, kiedy napisał szereg ról telewizyjnych dla seriali, w tym między innymi Simon and Simon oraz innowacyjne Miami Vice. Wyprodukował również (lub współprodukował) wiele odcinków przez siebie napisanych. Po długiej chorobie, Piller zmarł na raka głowy i szyi w swoim domu w Los Angeles w 2005. Pozostawił po sobie żonę Sandrę oraz dzieci Brenta i Shawna. Star Trek W 1989, wieloletni przyjaciel Pillera, Maurice Hurley, poprosił go o napisanie paru epizodów Star Trek: The Next Generation. Jego historie zostały szeroko zaakceptowane, i Piller ostatecznie stał się producentem wykonawczym serialu. Cechowało go raczej rozwijanie postaci, niż zgłębianie fantastyczno-naukowego gadżeciarstwa przyszłości. Piller pierwotnie posiadał kontrakt na rok i był gotów opuścić Następne Pokolenie wraz z końcem trzeciego sezonu. Gene Roddenberry osobiście poprosił go o powrót na kolejny rok, zaznaczając, że czwarty sezon będzie tym, za który audytorium zakocha się w serialu. (TNG Season 3 DVD-special feature, "Mission Overview Year Three - Ending Season Three") W 1992, Piller (wraz z Rickiem Bermanem) rozpoczął tworzenie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, a jego wkład w serial objął pisanie scenariuszy, wybór aktorów oraz zarządzanie budżetem, wszystko to w trakcie bycia producentem wykonawczy, TNG. Piller był zagorzałym kolekcjonerem kart baseballowych, wieść niesie, że jego kolekcja liczyła setki tysięcy (stąd powiązanie Benjamina Sisko z tą grą). Po dwóch sezonach DS9, Piller opuścił serial, aby pomóc przy tworzeniu Star Trek: Voyager, który wystartował w 1995 jako "okręt flagowy" nowo utworzonego UPN (United Paramount Network). Opuścił ekipę Voyagera w 1996, po siedmiu pełnych latach ze Star Trekiem, ale pozostał "kreatywnym konsultantem"'' Voyager''a. Powrócił następnie do pisania i współprodukcji w 1998. Późniejsza praca Podczas swoich lat spędzonych w Star Trek, Piller miał tylko jedną dużą przygodę poza nim. Wynikiem był niezwykły serialowy western fantastyczno-naukowy, Legend, który stworzył wraz z Billem Dialem, a w którym występował John de Lancie. Seria ta leciała przez krótki czas na antenie UPN w 1995. W 2002, Piller był współtwórcą (ze swoim synem, Shawnen) serii telewizyjnej, opartej na powieści Stephena Kinga . Wystąpił w niej znany z DS9 Nicole de Boer oraz występujący gościnnie w aTNG David Ogden Stiers. Piller napisał rolę ekranową, nazwaną Oversight, którą opisał jako osadzony w Washington thriller, nie będący historią wielkiej akcji, lecz raczej "małą personalną historią postaci". Rola ta czaka wciąż na produkcję. W pierwszej połowie 2005, stworzył i wyprodukował nową serię telewizyjną, dramat familijny Wildfire, w którym wystąpiła znana z DS9 Nana Visitor. Scenariusze *TNG Season 3 ** (teleplay, story with Michael Wagner) ** (teleplay with Ron Roman and Richard Danus) ** (with David Kemper) ** (teleplay, uncredited) ** *TNG Season 4 ** ** (teleplay with Dennis Russell Bailey, David Bischoff, Joe Menosky, and Ronald D. Moore) *TNG Season 5 ** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman) ** (teleplay with Adam Belanoff) ** (teleplay with Gary Perconte) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky) *TNG Season 6 ** (story with Ward Botsford and Diana Dru Botsford) *DS9 Season 1 ** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman) ** (teleplay, story with Gerald Sanford) ** (teleplay with Jill Sherman Donner) ** (teleplay with Morgan Gendel and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (story) ** (teleplay with Nell McCue Crawford and William L. Crawford) ** (teleplay with Don Carlos Dunaway) *DS9 Season 2 ** ** (teleplay with Evan Carlos Somers and James Crocker) ** (story with Jim Trombetta) ** (teleplay with Paul Robert Coyle) ** (teleplay with Jim Trombetta) ** (story with Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and James Crocker) ** (story with Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay with Peter Allan Fields) *VOY Season 1 ** (teleplay with Jeri Taylor, story with Rick Berman and Jeri Taylor) ** (teleplay with David Kemper) ** (teleplay with Tom Szollosi) ** (teleplay with Evan Carlos Somers) *VOY Season 2 ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** *VOY Season 3 ** * (screenplay, story with Rick Berman) Produkcje * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Co-Executive Producer * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Executive Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Executive Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Executive Producer * - Co-Producer Wywiady o Star Trek Piller was interviewed on about the creation of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This interview was later used as part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Deep Space Nine: A Bold Beginning". Piller has also been interviewed in an online chat. Piller stated that his favorite TNG episodes were , and , "because they had remarkable emotional impacts. And they genuinely explored the human condition, which this franchise does better than any other when it does it well." * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Three" ("Introduction", "Ending Season Three"), interviewed on * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis - Year Three" ("Crew Profile: Worf"), interviewed on * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Three" ("Production", "A New Writing Staff", "Technical Consultation"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" ("The Most Toys", "Deja Q"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Four", interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Chronicles from the Final Frontier", interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Inside the Star Trek Archives" ("First Contact"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Five" ("A Visit from Spock", , , ), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ( ), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Intergalactic Guest Stars" ("Crew Profile: Ensign Ro Laren"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Six" ("Resolving the Cliffhanger", "January 1993 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Debuts", "Chain of Command"), interviewed on and 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Seven" ("An Ending And A Beginning"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Legacy"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven" ("Writing The Final Episode"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Special Profiles Year Seven" ("Q"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 Nagrody za Star Trek For his work on Star Trek Michael Piller received the following award and nominations in the various writing and producer categories. Nagroda Emmy Piller received the following Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Drama Series * for Star Trek: The Next Generation, shared with Rick Berman, Ron D. Moore, Jeri Taylor, David Livingston, Peter Lauritson, Merri D. Howard, Wendy Neuss, and Brannon Braga Nagroda Hugo Piller received the following Hugo Award nomination in the category Best Dramatic Presentation * for , shared with Jonathan Frakes and Rick Berman Nagroda Gene Roddenberry'ego Piller received the following honorary Gene Roddenberry Award as Executive Producer/Writer from the FantastiCon Science-Fiction Convention, which was presented to him by original actress Anne Lockhart 112038}}: * for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, and Bibliografia Piller wrote a book about the writing of Star Trek: Insurrection entitled Fade In: From Idea to Final Draft. The manuscript was completed, but he died before it could be published. Officially, both Paramount and the Piller family have exercised legal options to keep the book private, though Piller's widow, Sandra who described the work as "brutally honest", later, in 2013, gave somewhat more nuanced reasons for its non-publication, "Well, when he first got the go-ahead from the studio to write the book, and he got it signed-off with all the actors and everyone...when he finally turned it in, he was shocked! They said, "We can't let the public know what we do here, what goes on behind the scenes!"" . Nevertheless, due to a miscommunication, the full text was briefly published by in 2010. It has never been fully suppressed since. Sandra Piller furthermore revealed that she was looking into the possibility to have the work yet published. Zobacz również * Archive of Michael Piller's AOL chats Linki zewnętrzne * * * Sandra Piller's tribute to her late husband * Ronald D. Moore's goodbye to Michael Piller * Wil Wheaton's memories of Michael Piller * Eric A. Stillwell's tribute to Michael Piller * de:Michael Piller es:Michael Piller ja:マイケル・ピラー nl:Michael Piller en:Michael Piller Kategoria:Osoby